Love and Lovers
by meiflower
Summary: "It's a Cloud Terra M rated fanfic. Also with love not just mindless sex. I know you can do it!" RequestFic for Dash Handsome. Cloud/Tina, Sephiroth/Frioniel, Frioniel/Warrior of Light Sexual themes, yaoi, language, violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia:FF or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: _"Listen, I have a big request because nobody has done this yet. It's a Cloud×Terra M rated fanfic. Also with love not just mindless sex. I know you can do it!" _RequestFic for Dash Handsome._  
_

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexual themes, yaoi, language, violence

**[Dissidia:FF] Love and Lovers [Cloud/Tina, Sephiroth/Frioniel, Frioniel/Warrior of Light]**

Cloud and Tina were in love.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Frioniel was getting spanked by Sephiroth. And it was quite honestly the most erotic thing that he could recall happening in his life.

"Ye-yessss… AHH-! More, pl- please- Ah!"

The warrior of Chaos complied. "You know, _Frioniel_, you'd be wise to keep your voice low, lest your little boy-crush find you so enjoying being fucked by an enemy." He smiled menacingly then. "Of course, in the many times we've done this, none of your precious comrades have woken up at all, have they?"

Frioniel gasped, tried to collect himself to answer, and found that he couldn't as a result of a calloused hand gripping ruthlessly around his erection.

"You're demanding this with shorter and shorter intervals of rest time," Sephiroth whispered, bending over the other man's back "Could it be that you're getting addicted to this? Addicted to your little fantasy?"

He began to pump Frioniel's member, eliciting a sharp whine. Then, strained silence as Frioniel bit one of his hands to keep from screaming.

"Something you wanted to tell me, _Frioniel_?"

_Your hand is dry- hurts, too fast, too hard- hurts- _"More- please- P-please take me…"

"What was that, _Frioniel_?"

The weaponsmaster struggled to thrust himself into Sephiroth's hand without success, as his hips were held firmly in place. "P-please fuck me."

Sephiroth frowned. "You're not seeing me at all, are you," he said flatly.

_What do you mean, Light? Of course I'm seeing you. You're right there. Now please fuck me, put yourself into me, use me, do whatever you want with my body. I want for us to be joined. I want you. I want you in me. _"N-no," Frioniel admitted.

He wasn't seeing Sephiroth. He wasn't asking to be fucked by Sephiroth either. It was the Warrior of Light he wanted, and it was the Warrior he wanted touching him and taking him and it was the Warrior's silver hair that pooled on the ground, longer than in actuality but never mind that, and it was the Warrior _who would be disgusted by Frioniel forever if he were to see him begging to be taken by an enemy._

Sephiroth released Frioniel's cock and stroked his face instead, streams of pre-ejaculation smearing down the tan cheek. "Do you prefer that I do this instead? It you like, I can pretend I love you. I can pretend you're not just here in this existence for my physical pleasure and entertainment. I can even-" Sephiroth's voice dropped to almost indiscernible "-whisper your name as I come. Would you like that, _Frioniel_? Would you like for me to pretend I'm _him_?"

Frioniel was about to answer _yes_, because _this was the closest he would get to making love to his leader. _

_How pathetic._

From their right, a muffled shriek, "Cloouud-!"

They both froze.

Frioniel's lust-confused mind tried to wrap itself on the situation. _I'm in a tent, I'm supposed to be sleeping, everyone else is supposed to be sleeping, that was a girl's voice, the voice clearly said "Cloud," so unless Ultemecia or the Cloud of Darkness are in Cloud's tent screaming in high-pitched pleasure then if I'm not mistaken-_

"Cloud Strife… and the Esper girl?" Sephiroth whispered, not moving.

Frioniel nodded, keeping his own voice low. "I've suspected as much for a while now. The two of them…" _Cloud and Tina, they actually are together then- _"-the two of them are good for each other. They're in love, Sephiroth. They love each other. It's not just…"

"…Mindless sex?" Sephiroth finished. "So tell me, _Frioniel_, are you jealous, then? Are you jealous that he is making love to that little girl while you are _being fucked routinely_ by a person who only looks a little like the person you actually… 'love'?"

Frioniel couldn't answer.

Sephiroth punched him, hard, directly to his cheekbone.

"Answer me."

Frioniel struggled to bring oxygen back into his lungs. "Y-yes. I am jealous."

Sephiroth sat back, spreading his legs. "Ride me."

Turning his body so that his back faced the Chaos warrior, Frioniel mentally prepared himself for the preparation-less penetration.

"No. The other way around. Turn facing me."

Frioniel froze. "I-is that necessary-? I don't-" _I don't want to see your face as your cock enters me, I don't want to see your face when I start to fuck myself on your dick willingly, I don't want to see your face, you're not Light-_

"Don't question me."

Frioniel turned and slowly, painfully, sunk himself down on the thick erection. He cried out as it breached him, his most sensitive part-

_Light… you're inside me now, joined to me, please, take me- love me-_

"Open your eyes, _Frioniel._"

_Dammit._

He did.

"So, what are you thinking right now, _Frioniel?_" Sephiroth grabbed his hips, forced them down and then back up. "Are you thinking of your precious Warrior of Light? Or of Strife and that girl, tenderly loving one another only a few feet away from you?"

_Light thrust up into him harshly, digging blunt fingernails into his sides and _using_ him, it was so violent and painful and he was being used but it was _Light_, and oh god he was going faster now, he was going to be split in two…_

"Look into my eyes."

He did. He looked into blue eyes, so beautiful and soft and lovely-

"Go on, _Frioniel, _answer my question. What are you thinking?"

_Light was getting close now, and the friction was no longer painful but instead ecstatic and _somehow Frioniel had the courage to bend forward, still rocking atop the engorged cock and_ he kissed him, kissed Light's parted lips and savored the taste, the taste of _Light_- and Light looked at him, shocked-_

Frioniel smiled, warmly. "I love you, Light."

_A warm flood, as Light came inside of him, his seed flowing into Frioniel and filling him, his cock still sinking wetly in and out of Frioniel's abused passage-_

Sephiroth stared at him, expressionless, still sheathed deep within him. "Pathetic."

Frioniel came.

* * *

"Cloud- did you hear something?" Tina looked around her frantically, clutching at the sheets she and Cloud were embracing under.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing." The sound had come from their left- it could have been Butz, Cecil, the Onion Knight, Frioniel, or the Warrior of Light… but the voice was muffled and unclear. The most likely explanation was that one of the others was having a nightmare. It was commonplace here.

He held her more tightly to himself. "Don't worry, Tina. If that sound was some enemy, I'll be sure to protect you. You don't have to worry about anything."

She smiled, buried her face into her neck. "I-I know that, Cloud. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you."

He smelled her hair, wrapped his arms in the small of her back. "I love you too."

* * *

**[A/N] After I wrote the fanfiction "Ridiculous," I received a ****request that went as follows, word-for-word.**

_Listen, I have a big request because nobody has done this yet. It's a Cloud×Terra M rated fanfic. Also with love not just mindless sex. I know you can do it!_

**The request was from someone without a FF account, who signed the comment as "Dash Handsome."**

**Now, I was a little pissed off. It's called a "_review_," people. You click the button that says, "submit a_ review_." Not, "tell the author what you want them to write." If the person had done that through a private message or email, I wouldn't have been annoyed at all. **

**But, I digress.**

**Couldn't you have reviewed my fanfic first, and then asked for your precious Cloud/Tina fic, Dash Handsome? It wouldn't have been that hard! But, whatever. Here's your fic. Hope you like it.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
